


Sweetness

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Shiro begins producing milk, and instead of asking why, Keith simply reacts.thirsty lactation kink drabble





	Sweetness

They don’t know why Shiro started producing milk. Out of the blue, there was a week of Shiro complaining of upper body soreness, increasing over his chest. Keith thought maybe Shiro had overdone it at the gym, but Shiro’s complaints increased as the days went on.

Shiro’s skin was sensitive all over. To Keith’s eye, Shiro looked constantly warm and extremely soft.

In the middle of the night, Keith felt the overwhelming need to curl up in Shiro’s lap like a child. It was just as odd as it was overwhelming. His footsteps were quiet as he followed the strange urge and snuck into Shiro’s room. The only noise came from his gentle slide into the sheets as he climbed onto the bed. 

The moonlight peaking through the blinds on the far wall highlighted Shiro’s form. Keith slowly propped himself up on his side and pulled down the covers until Shiro’s torso was exposed. His tank top was soft as his hands brushed it, warmed by his skin.

Shiro stirred gently, noticing Keith in bed with him and gave him a small smile before gathering Keith into his arms. The action was simple and felt familiar as if they’d done it a million times before, but the two of them had never spoken of their attractions to one another.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Shiro whispered when Keith rested his head against Shiro’s pillow.

Their faces were close. Instead of answering, Keith gave him a small smile and ran his hand over Shiro’s arm and neck. He dragged his hand down below Shiro’s collarbone and stalled. Shiro’s chest was visibly swollen and looked tender to the touch. 

Shiro’s eyes never left him. He watched as Keith soothed him with gentle, welcoming touches. Keith ran his fingers along the neck of Shiro’s tank top before gently petting his hand down over Shiro’s chest.

“Still sore?” Keith asked, murmuring in the near-darkness.

Shiro let out a little sound and nodded.

Something inside of him bloomed; Keith felt his mouth dry up and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Shiro’s tank top down to expose his chest. His nipples were puffy and swollen. Unable to quiet the urge, Keith gently thumbed over one of the nubs. Shiro whined.

After a shaky breath and a moment of rapt hesitation, Keith leaned in and licked Shiro’s nipple. His eyes closed when Shiro whined for him, and Keith shut down all rational thought and wrapped his lips around it. He gently began to suck, his brows drawing together when it tasted sweet. He moaned from the flavor.

Shiro gripped the back of Keith’s head and pulled him forward, holding him in place.

Keith continued sucking on the pert nipple and was rewarded with a slow stream of sweetness. It glazed his tongue and hit the back of his throat. Keith whined and sucked and Shiro whimpered and Keith’s cock hardened from the heat rushing inside of him.

Without removing his lips, he pressed Shiro onto his back and settled between his legs. Keith pressed their groins together, whimpering and grinding down harder when he felt that they were both hard.

Keith began to rut downward while sucking. Shiro bent his knees to make room for Keith between them. 

He opened his eyes and looked up into Shiro’s face. His eyes were closed, brows pulled together in ecstasy. His face red, mouth open, pulling in gasps of air as he held Keith’s head in place.

“Don’t stop,” Shiro begged, a whine trailing the end of his plea.

Keith didn’t have any intention to.

Shiro then tugged the sleeves of his tank top down over his shoulders exposing his chest entirely and Keith stared at the other nipple longingly.

He released to switch to neglected nub and watched Shiro watch him as he lapped over it. His tongue warmed the swollen bud and Shiro whined a string of music for him.

Keith began to suck again and reached into his pants. He jerked himself slowly as he was rewarded with the delicious flavor of Shiro's milk. 

Whining, Shiro removed him only to sit up against the headboard and pull Keith closer. Keith let himself be held in Shiro’s arms, cradled as if he were a child. He watched Shiro’s face as he reattached his mouth to Shiro’s chest. Then he rested his eyes and continued to run his hand over his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
>  [Tumblr](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
